masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaeed Massani/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Zaeed is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Zaeed will voice his opinions. *Omega, during Archangel's recruitment, the Blue Suns boss, Tarak, will recognize Zaeed and be surprised that he's willing to work for so little, and request his assistant give the Commander any information that is desired. *Purgatory, when Warden Kuril states that mercenaries are not fit for the task of handling prisoners, Zaeed will state that the Warden "wasn't hiring the right ones." *Korlus, if Rana Thanoptis is allowed to leave, Zaeed will comment that it will "bite Shepard in the arse someday." *Pragia, when Zaeed sees the experiments at the Teltan Facility, he comments that he has "done a lot of bad stuff" in his day, but draws the line at harming children. *If Zaeed is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are, "Too many of them. Shields couldn't hold up. Figured it might end something like this." *Aeia, Zaeed will remark in the women's camp that "any commander who does this to their own men doesn't deserve to live." If Shepard suggests leaving Ronald Taylor behind to see what the hunters will do to him, Zaeed will laugh and say he "kind've wants to find out." *If Tali is present when you encounter a quarian being accused of pickpocketing by a volus, his insulting attitude prompts her to say how she is tempted to jack the volus' olfactory filters to smell like refuse. Zaeed will say "A rifle butt to the head would be faster". Talk to Squad Mate Ashore *Illium, at the security station: Zaeed will recall how easy corporate security is, but says that it's not worth it. He needs the challenge of mercenary work. *Omega, at the bar in Afterlife Club: Zaeed will recall how one of his friends was once killed in a bar fight. He believes that all bars are dangerous and violent places. *Tuchanka, at the varren fighting ring: Zaeed will comment on the nature of dog fighting, lamenting the absence of a real bookie (claiming that it's lacking the "human element"), and will place a bet on the "big, stupid, ugly one", as according to him, slow dogs always fight harder. *Citadel, at Rodam Expeditions. After seeing a big gun exhibited in the shop, Zaeed will recall how he and a group of mercenaries once worked to take down a krogan armed with a weapon like this one. The krogan managed to kill most of the mercenaries, leading Zaeed to admire this gun. Shipboard Zaeed does not have a dialogue selection wheel when spoken with on the ship, and will instead say things to the commander when interacted with. He will also comment on items in his hold as if they were "Talk To" locations. *Zaeed will recall fond memories of his old assault rifle "Jessie" (an M-8 Avenger assault rifle) if you select it from the table in his room, he seems to reveal an almost unhealthy attraction to the rifle as more and more stories open up throughout the game, in one instance he remarks to Shepard that he would "trade in every weapon in my possession for just one more mission with that shitty old rifle..." He mentions he retired the rifle 5 years prior to the game but during the memory he said he never had to re-sight her once. *According to Zaeed, his first "suicide mission" was to lead a squad of five other men to take down a turian frigate, the Verrikan, from the inside, their equipment being whatever they brought themselves. Zaeed says that the mission was a success, though every other member in the squad died, he himself being the only survivor. He notes it was all worth it just to watch the ship crash down to the planet's surface. *Zaeed will reveal that he has a grudging respect for the hanar after he was ambushed and nearly strangled to death by one. *Provided that Mordin Solus is recruited into the team, Zaeed will recall that he once knew a very skilled salarian tech specialist and will compare Mordin to him. *If you activate the Blood Pack helmet on his table, Zaeed will tell you that he pried that off the former Blood Pack leader himself and kept it as a reward. He explains that the krogan tried to hijack a freighter he was hitching a ride on. Zaeed recalls this was a terrible mistake, as he challenged the krogan to a one-on-one duel, he then remarks he made the very same krogan watch helplessly (he had "taken out" it's legs during the duel) as he continued to wipe out the rest of the Blood Pack squad, and the look on the krogan's face made his helmet worthy of keeping as a memento. *Zaeed tells the Commander that he and a group of mercenaries once had to take out a gun nest. And one group member had the "crazy idea" of kidnapping a local girl, strap grenades to her and let her seduce the gun nest crew. But the group managed to sneak past while the girl was sent on her suicide mission, Zaeed doesn't know what happened to her. *Zaeed tells Shepard that he once had a relationship with an asari, until she sold him to the Blood Pack. *After the mission on Horizon, Zaeed will say that the fight was a tough one. *After the Collector Ship mission, Zaeed will comment on his job as a mercenary and an assassin. He says that the recent revelation of the Collectors and the Reapers make all the local conflicts seem insignificant. *After Zaeed's own loyalty mission he will mention the outcome of the mission, thanking the Commander if it was successful. *After Grunt 's loyalty mission, should you have successfully killed the thresher maw, he will be impressed and comment that standard procedure when encountering one is to run away. *After Jack's recruitment mission Zaeed will mention how he could have used a "destructive little bitch" like that on a previous job of his. *After Jacob's loyalty mission Zaeed will comment on Jacob's dad and dealing with despots. *After Archangel's recruitment mission Zaeed will remark on how Shepard knew Archangel from before, and how he never saw the point in wanting Archangel killed as they both wanted the same thing - lots of mercenaries dead. *After the Normandy's crew are taken by the Collectors, Zaeed will mention that Joker did a good job for a kid with glass bones, and says he should have come down to Zaeed's room and got a real weapon. Spontaneous Sometimes Zaeed will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *On Haestrom, after you encounter the Geth Colossus, Zaeed will occasionaly state that he gets paid extra for armor duty. *in combat, Zaeed will occasionaly shout "sit down!" after firing a concussive shot. Category:Unique dialogue